


The God of the Underworld

by mummifiedbutterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedbutterfly/pseuds/mummifiedbutterfly
Summary: You had admired Alexios for many years. You’d even  followed him across Greece just to be by his side. When he left a cryptic note explaining that he’d discovered the Grecian Underworlds and left without a trace, you began to worry. After a few weeks you set off to find him, and you did. Unfortunately.
Relationships: Alexios/Odessa, Hades/Persephone, Hades/Reader, alexios/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The God of the Underworld

You were exhausted as you finally descended into the desolate depths of the very Underworld Persephone had cautioned you so apprehensively about. Expectedly, it reeked of death. Unlike the fruitful realm of Elysium, you felt cold and empty in this strange land. The rotting corpse of Cerberus lay just a few metres away from where you stood, slashed and decaying. Upon further inspection, the swipes from a familiar spearhead were almost certainly identifiable.   
  


The Goddess had informed you so outrageously about Alexios’ blatant betrayal of her trust, attempting aid her beloved Adonis’ escape. He was unsuccessful, plummeting to his presumed demise with her unloved husband. Her cold demeanour when addressing her spouse confused you but you had no time to pry. After a few hours of flattery and eventually desperation, she begrudgingly agreed to grant you safe passage to the Underworld, regardless of your mortal and very much alive state.  
  


You tiptoed around the carcass, following a trail of blood which led you to a long and narrow bridge. It was grey and it wasn’t until you were halfway across did you notice it was crafted with bones, crunching loudly under a healthy amount of weight. You dared peer over the edge, your eyes widening when you notice a depressing plume of lost souls, purposelessly swimming in the hundreds adjoined in the same direction, the odd howl or scream reaching your ears. You ripped your gaze away and swallowed hard, hopefully it wasn’t too late.   
  


“Another one, hm?” A disinterested baritone grumbled from just behind you.

You spun around instantly, sword drawn and you pointed it in the direction of the unknown vocal. Your eyes landed on a God. He was terrifyingly tall, silky black locks, pale skin struck with the faint glow of the Isu, muscular arms crossed casually across his broad chest as he regarded you with boredom.  
  


“Hades.” you spat with venom, adjusting the position of your blade upwards to compensate for the drastic height difference. Your hostility was justified, you knew of this Isu. The God of the Dead, the God of Riches but never the God of Honesty. Your guard was up, if anyone knew were Alexios was it was this creature.  
  


“What is your plan, little mortal?” a small smirk of amusement tugging at his lips at your defensive stance, tiny but fierce you are. He cast his gaze eastward, casually picking up conversation once again, “Why bring a sword to the Realm of the Dead? What are you going to do? _Kill_ someone?” he mocked.  
  


You wanted to knock that look right off his face, so that’s what you would do. Without preemptive consideration, you practically charged at him. Sword crashed down upon his torso. You were blocked effortlessly by his charcoal coloured axe, his executioner. It pushed you back squarely and he chuckled at the determination on your face, the deepness and rasp knocking you off your stride for a second.   
  


“Enough games, Hades.” you hissed, meeting his crimson orbs unwaveringly, “I thought you only kidnapped people when you had a delusional and unrequited crush on them. Where is Alexios?”  
  


His eyes lit up like the fiery pits of Tartarus at your jab, the amusement draining away at an alarming rate. He began to close this distance between the pair of you and you couldn’t help but take a frightful step back.  
  


”I don’t know where your pathetic dog is.” he drawled, almost offended that you’d interrupted his presumably evil schedule just for this.

  
Your eyebrows shot up with puzzlement before the sorrow set in. Alexios really wasn’t here? Had he set off for home without you? Or was he truly dead? You weren’t secretive, your emotions displayed upon your face like an open book as the Isu watched.

  
”Oh, my. Is this love, Y/N?” he taunted, nimble fingers tilting your chin upwards.  
  


”No!” you snapped overly defensively, yanking your face away from his touch, “I’m simply here to save my friend. Persephone told me that she had banished him to your realm.”   
  


“Do you wish for me to show you where he really is?” he pondered aloud in a tone as if he almost didn’t mean for you to hear it.

  
“Yes...please.” you admitted, embarrassed by your obvious infatuation with the Eagle Bearer. You had mourned him so deeply, yet it felt like you were missing a part of yourself. Your heart fluttered upon the idea of seeing him once more.  
  


Hades reached a large hand for you, thumb grazing your temple with a ghostlike touch as everything faded away abruptly.   
  


You reappeared, alongside Hades in what seemed to be the docks of Greece. Oh, how you’d missed your wonderful home. As your eyes took in the familiar scenery, your ears picked up a distant conversation.

  
Suddenly, a female voice sounded out. It was harmonious and playful, dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  


You were pulled towards an almost empty ship. It bobbed delicately in the soft push and pull of the harbour, illuminated in a dusky ray of fleeting sunlight. You recognised his bulky form almost instantly. His armour had all been removed and he lay slumped against the deck in nothing but the lower half of his tunic. A woman was with him, head resting peacefully against his chest— listening contently to his steady heartbeat. You noticed how his calloused hands rhythmically rubbed her meek arms, how her dainty fingers traced arbitrary patterns in the exposed flesh of his shoulder.   
  


“I feel so safe when I’m with you.” the dark-haired woman murmured, muffled by her lips grazing his skin.   
  


Alexios didn’t respond for a moment, he was simply gawking at her. His expression was affectionate as he dropped a kiss onto her bare shoulder, “You will always be safe with me, Odessa.”  
  


This is where you visibly flinched, as if you’d just been slapped across the cheek. The sting of betrayal exploded within your lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe as you shut your hands so tightly your knuckles went white. You could’ve sworn Alexios glared directly at you but it was as if his eyes went straight through you before he returned to his muse.   
  


“I’ve seen enough.” you announced, barely audible.   
  


On command, the projection faded and you found yourself once more standing opposite the God of the Underworld on a shaky bridge. Your shoulders slumped, as if you’d been burdened with a massive boulder to weigh you down as you fought against those stupid tears that threatened to spill.   
  


“Oh, dear. I hope you didn’t see anything you didn’t want to, Y/N.” he murmured with faux sympathy, the smile evident in his voice.   
  


You turned away from him, unsure of what to feel. You stared out across this bleak wasteland. You had travelled through _multiple_ realms to find your love, to save him. With nothing but a stolen sword and the word of an old fisherman for directions and a half torn note Alexios had left for you on your pillow one night claiming that he had found the gate to Elysium. Was the kiss you shared even real?   
  


You felt Hades’ soothing hands begin to work comforting circles into your shoulders, it seemed that wherever he touched; the pain subsided and was replaced with a tingle. You sighed, leaning back into his expert massage.  
  


“Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be concerned with the likes of that brute.” his voice of reason cooed reassuringly, as one hand began to stray. Lowering itself down your arm before retreating back to your shoulder.  
  


You offered no response, the heartache was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. You arrived in the Underworld expecting to find your love dead, somehow it was worse than you even imagined.   
  


You barely paid any attention as Hades’ hand wandered again, laying itself against your hip, grasping it reassuringly. You could feel his chest against your back now, rolling your neck back against him as he worked out a particularly sensitive area of your neck, the stress seeming to ooze out of your body with a sigh.

  
He spoke deadly low, voice like silk against your ear, “I can make you forget all about him...” he purred, the roaming hand dancing around your inner thigh as your breath hitched, “...get rid of the immense torment he has caused you, my dear.”  
  


He dared rub a delicate pattern through your garments, setting your abdomen on fire as a gasp evaded you. He did this again, and again. Each time causing a small burst of pleasure to rupture through your weak limbs.  
  


He offered his hand, temptingly in front of you, “All you have to do is trust me, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be soon.


End file.
